Never Safe
by PLLFan865
Summary: How will Charlie's family cope with her being shot. Who will not absorb the information well? The disaster causes Charlie's family choas. but who will be affected the most?
1. Chapter 1

Takes place after Charlie gets shot by Jake

Ruby's P.O.V

Casey, Brax, and I are on our way back to Leah's to see if Charlie is ready.

''I wonder how Summer Bay is going to be like when we leave?'' I thought while walking to the house.

''Why is this door unlocked and opened?'' I was confused, but then time froze!

'' Oh My Gosh CHARLIE!''

I felt like I was going to collapse at the sight in front of me, lost in my thoughts until Brax told me to move aside as he rushed to Charlie.

Brax's P.O.V

I rushed to the woman I loved and cared for! As soon as I reached her I checked for a pulse and any breathing signs, making sure I don't move her.

"She's not breathing", I yelled over a sobbing Ruby, "Case call an ambulance!" I said while giving Charlie CPR.

Casey P.O.V

I did as I was told to do. After a couple of minutes the ambulance arrived and took Charlie to the hospital.

"I'll drive us to the hospital," Brax said while getting his keys.

All these thoughts were going through my head. First, what if Charlie doesn't make it.? Second, I wondered how Ruby is feeling about her mum being shot Twice! Third, how will Ruby cope and I comfort her while her mum is in the hospital? Lastly, Brax? How is he going to cope? I have to be strong for the both of them and myself.

I called Leah informing what had happened because it was her house first of all and knows how to comfort Ruby more than I do.

Leah's P.O.V

I just got a phone call from Casey telling me Charlie was in the hospital because she got shot twice in the abdomen and that it took place at my house! He also told me that he doesn't know how to comfort Ruby . I rushed in the hospital and found Ruby crying in a corner on the floor, head between her knees, Casey trying to do his best to comfort her, and be strong at the same time. Finally, I see Brax, his head in his hands.

"Where is she?" I asked Casey. "The doctors brought her to theater," Casey replied.

Next Chapter: Sid comes and tells them Charlie's state and condition. How will Ruby absorb the information? Will Brax find out who did this? Most of all- Will Charlie survive?


	2. Never Give Up

Brax, Casey, and Leah were worried about Ruby. They were all upset with what happened to

Charlie, but they knew that Ruby was the hardest coping with what happened to Charlie the

most. Ruby was trembling, shaking, and choking on her tears. They all have been silent ever

since they brought Charlie to the theater. Nobody knew what was going on. It has been over 3

3 hours since the doctors brought Charlie to surgery. Leah left for a

couple of minutes to talk to Roo asking if she can cover her shift at the diner and explained to

Roo what had happened. Shortly, after she returned Sid came.

_**Sid P.O.V**_

"Brax, Ruby" I said to let them know I have some news.

They literally ran toward me, Ruby almost tripping over her feet to get to him, but Casey

caught her before she fell.

"We were able to remove the bullets from her abdomen, but it doesn't look good," I

informed them. "To tell you guys the truth...There may be a slight chance for Charlie to wake up,

maybe even a miracle" but before I could finish Ruby cut me off.

"Don't you d-d-dare s-s-ay that" Ruby said while choking on her tears."She's my mum

She never gives up she can't just" before she finished I saw her collapse on to the hospital floor.

By the time she fell, my doctor instics kicked in.

"Does anyone know what caused Ruby to collapse" I asked

"Do you think it maybe her diabetes?" Leah asked

"Maybe."

_**Brax P.O.V**_

Sid took Ruby to a room and ran some tests. After a few moments Sid returned.

"Everything with Ruby is okay. Her glucose levels were down, also brought by stress, but we

managed to bring it back to a normal level. She should be with you guys in a few minutes."

"Thank you Sid. Can I ask you something''Brax asked.

"Sure what is it mate" Sid replied.

"Is there anyway Ruby can see a counsulor she is not coping with what happened

very well."

Out of nowhere Ruby came and started screaming at me, That she doesn't want to see anyone, but Charlie.

"Ruby, calm down. Your stressing yourself." I tried calming her down, but didn't work.

_**Ruby P.O.V**_

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down,'' I screamed at Brax."I am stressing because my mum,

Charlie might die. Your girlfriend might die!Do you know how that feels! Someone you love just

die?She will never give up! There is still a chance she can survive right?" I asked Sid

"There is a 27% chance, but we aren't really sure. You can go see her if you would like," I accepted his

offer, but before I went I asked Casey ,Leah, and Brax if they can come with me.

Casey asked Sid if all 4 of us could go and he said yes.

"Before you see Charlie would you like me to call anyone else?''Sid asked.

I thought for a moment then I answered, "May you call April and Heath." He nodded then left.


	3. Hospital is Bad Luck

_**Casey's P.O.V.**_

When we arrived to Charlie's room Charlie was on a ventilator, but that didn't stop Ruby from lying

next to her mum. Brax sat in a chair on the right of chair and Leah sat on the one on the left. I stood next

to Ruby.

"Out of all people why Charlie. I rather it be me rather than her," Ruby said.

"Don't say that" Leah said," Everything happens for a reason."

"I agree with Leah'' I said. I couldn't stand to think if it was Ruby. It was dark in Charlie's room and

everyone was silent other than Ruby who was still crying. I actually had a thought what if Charlie does

die. Everything would change, but I knew Charlie is strong and she might be able to pull through.

**Leah's P.O.V.**

V.J. is with Roo and Alf. All I can think about is that Charlie got shot in my house and my house is under

investigation. Irene told me I could stay with her until the investigation was over. I was about to leave

until Charlie's EKG monitor started to go crazy and Charlie started seizing. Sid and a couple of nurses

rushed in to stablize her. They asked us to leave, so we did, but Ruby refused to leave her mum's side.

"Charlie, Charlie please stay with me" Ruby screamed "I need you please, please" Ruby pleaded while

crying worse than she ever cried before. I wanted to do something to help her, but I couldn't and before

I know it April and Heath are at Charlie's room watching Ruby.

_**Heath P.O.V**_

As soon as April and I arrive at the hospital we hear yelling in a room. We hear Ruby screaming and Brax

trying to calm her down. April and I race to the room. We first see Sid and nurses working on Charlie.

Then we notice Brax and Casey trying to calm down Ruby and trying to take her out of the room. All of

a sudden Ruby turned violent.

"Do you need help" I asked Brax.

"Yea mate" Brax replied.

I went toward Ruby who was swinging her fists violently. Then I saw Leah standing behind one of the

nurses. We had to carry a kicking, screaming, and a punching Ruby. When we finally managed to bring

Ruby out of Charlie's room. Ruby ran toward April who was crying seeing her best friend go through

this.

_**April P.O.V **_

All i see is Ruby getting carried out of the room and running toward me. As soon as she reaches me she

Has a complete melt down and breaks down crying.

"She can't die. She can't die" Ruby kept repeating while I was rocking her back and forth in my lap. Her

breathing finally evened out and by then I knew she was asleep. After an hour of comforting Ruby she

was tired herself.

"Let me take her" Casey said.

"Okay, but when she wakes up can you tell me." I said.

"Will do" He smiled.

"Brax" I heard Leah say." The cops found out who shot Charlie"


	4. A Miracle

_**Brax P.O.V**_

"Who was it!" I said, thinking when I first get my hands on that that did this to Charlie their dead man!

"They think it was Jake," Leah replied.

Before she said anything else I stood up and ran to kill him! The only thing that got in my way was Casey.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY" I yelled at Casey.

"Don't do this mate. He's waiting for you!" Casey yelled back.

"I don't care! Just take her of Ruby and if anything happens to Charlie call me!" After I told him, I pushed

him into the wall. If Jake thinks he can just shot my girlfriend and get away with it, he thought wrong!

I ran to the beach followed by cops right behind me. There he stood expecting me. I love Charlie so

much, I'm going to kill him get and get my revenge on him. I took my first swing at him and hit him. He

tried to hit be, but I blocked him. After a couple of seconds the cops came and pulled us away. After

they hand –cuffed Jake, I ran back to the hospital before the cops took be to the police station.

"How's Charlie?" I asked Casey.

"They stabilized her. You can go see her if you want?"

"Okay." I went into Charlie's room and lay next to her on the bed. All these thoughts and happy

memories kept rushing through my head. Then I thought, "I can't afford to lose Charlie. She's the only

person that makes me happy."By then I started to cry.

"Please Charlie if you can hear me. It's is me Brax I love you. Can you squeeze my hand?" After a few

moments have past; I felt my hand being squeeze only slightly. I look and Charlie's finger moved. She can

hear me I thought. I got up and went to get Sid.

"Sid Charlie moved her finger."

_**Charlie P.O.V**_

I heard Brax's voice. He told me to sqeeze his hand if I can hear him. He's voice made me gather all the

strength that I had to sqeeze his hand. I felt him get of my bed and leave the room. After I think was a

couple of seconds. I heard someone come in, the voice sounded like Sid and another voice I was sure of

was Brax. Sid asked me if I could squeeze his hand and I was able to do so.

"Can you open your eyes for me," Sid asked.

I tried, but it didn't work. Then I thought of my family, Brax, Ruby, and Casey all going to the city being

one happy family. After I thought I took all my strength of love again to open my eyes.

"Very good." Sid said.

When I was going to speak I noticed something in my throat that prevented me to say anything. Sid

noticed this and called a nurse to take the tube out of my mouth. After that Sid left, but before he did he

said to Brax "Charlie's a miracle. I saw Brax nod and he came to sit next to me.

"I'm so glad you okay!" he said.

"Me too."

"How are you holding up," he asked.

"Good other than the pain in my abdomen."

"We were so worried about you"

"I'm okay now. By the way where is Ruby?" I asked. I thought Ruby would be by me and make sure I was

okay.

"She wasn't coping well with you being shot. Heath and Casey took her to April's to sleep and relax. I'll

tell you the rest when you feel better and more."

After he told me that I wondered what he meant by saying she wasn't coping well. We stayed together

for a while talking about how much we cared for each other and if anything happens, we are there for

each other.


	5. Unexpected

_**In The Hospital**_

When the doctor started to give Charie less pain medication, the pain in her abdomen

became noticable to her. Charlie didn't want to worry Brax or Ruby because they had enough

to worry about. When lunch rolled around Brax came and visited her.

"Hey," Charlie said.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" He asked.

"Fine."

_**On The Beach  
><strong>_

Ruby, Casey, Heath, and April had just finished surfing.

"So, little Buckton what are you doing for dinner?" Heath asked.

"Not sure, didn't have plans. Why? Ruby asked.

"April and I wanted to know if you and Casey wanted to join us to Angelo's tonight?"

Casey and Ruby looked at each other then Casey said "That would be great mate."

"Excellent" Heath replied. "Meet us there around 7 0'clock.

"Will do."

_**Hospital**_

"Sid sayed I could be discharged in early morning tomorrow" Charlie said happily to Brax.

"That's great! By the way to let you know, the cops captured Jake and put him in prison for

good." Brax said to Charlie. " And Ruby, Casey, April, and Heath are going to have dinner at

Angelo's together."

Charlie smiled and Brax kissed her softly on the cheek.

_**Casey's Place**_

"So, how's it going with April?" Casey asked.

"Great," Heath replied while getting ready to leave to dinner.

Casey just finished putting on his shirt and said "I'm going to pick Rubyup. See you in 10

minutes.

"kk."

_**Angelo's**_

" I really didn't like you when I first met you. You weren't my type, but look now. I'm

having dinner with you, my best friend Ruby, and Casey." April said.

"Same with you," Heath told April. " By the way where is Casey and Ruby? Casey told me he

would be here in 10 minutes and that was 30 minutes ago." Looking down at his watch. When

he looked up he saw Casey rushing in with a worried look on his face. Before Heath could ask

what is wrong. April already asked.

"I can't find Ruby! Do you guys know where she is?

April and Heath shook their heads. All three of them were thinking the same thing. "Where is

Ruby!" Then Brax walked in and saw panic on Heath, Casey, and April's face.

" What's going on?" He said.

" We don't know where Ruby is?" April answered.

"Have you guys looked around the Bay and called her." Brax said now worried like the others.

"April tried her mobile and Casey tried the house and we got nothing." Heath explained.

"How's Charlie?" Casey asked wanting some good news.

"She's actually is great! Sid said she could be discharged early morning tomorrow."

"Are you going to tell Charlie about Ruby?" asked Casey.

"No and if Ruby doesn't show up before noon tomorrow then I'll tell Charlie, then call the

cops.''

" I got to go home before Bianca notices I'm gone." April told the guys.

"Okay. Lets meet up here at 11:30 A.M. tomorrow.

_**Next Time: Is Ruby so WHO? Will her friends and family be able to help her before its to late? **_

_**P.S. PM me if u have any ideas.**_


	6. Missing

_**11:30 A.M. Angelo's**_

Casey, April, Heath, and Brax were talking about what they were going to do.

"I will go pick up Charlie from the hospital and tell her what's going on in the car," Brax said.

"Casey, April, and I will go the police station to report that Ruby is missing," Heath said.

"I have to pick up Charlie. If anything happens call me." Brax told them getting up,

"Sure mate," Heath replied while April and Casey nodded their heads.

_**Police Station**_

April, Heath, and Casey are walking into the police station frantically wanting to report their problem.

That is when they saw Officer Watson.

"Officer Watson we have a problem," Casey told her.

"Is everything ok with Charlie?" said Watson scared for her boss every since she has been shot.

"Yea, she is being discharged today" Casey replied "But Ruby is missing and we don't know where she is

or might be.

"Ok, I'll be right back," she said while going into an office. She came back a few seconds after with

papers in her hand and a notepad in her hand. " You have to fill this out and answer some questions."

Handing them each a paper to fill out for a missing person. After the filled it out Officer Watson asked

the questions.

"When did you notice Ruby Buckton was missing?" She asked.

"Around 7P.M. because we all were going to have dinner together t Angelo's, but when I went to pick

her up the door was open and nobody was inside." Casey explained.

Officer Watson asked a few more questions and then it was over. All they had to do was wait.

_**Brax's car**_

"You're awfully quiet Brax," Charlie said looking concerned.

"There is something I have to tell you Charlie and it's not good," Brax said in a serious tone.

A few seconds of silence past then Charlie finally said

"Brax what is it you scaring me?"

"I don't know how to tell you this Charlie. You know how Ruby, Casey, Heath, and April were supposed

to have dinner together?" she nodded. "Well when Case was going to pick her up the house door was

open and Casey noticed Ruby wasn't there. He couldn't find her, so he went to Angelo's to see is she was

there, but she wasn't and nobody could find her. Now Casey, Heath, and April are in the police station

filling out a missing person report about Ruby. I'm sorry you had to her this, especially after you just left

the hospital," he explained.

Charlie just stared out the window without saying anything about what is happening and that was

scaring Brax.

"Are you ok," Brax said to a shock Charlie. "Please say something."

"Do the police have a lead on where she is or what happened?" Charlie finally said after 15 minutes.

"They think someone kidnapped her because the door lock was busted open."

_**Old Cabin**_

Ruby was finally regaining consciousness and waking

Up." What happened? Where am I?" she thought. She remembered being ready and waiting for Casey

to pick her up for dinner. While she was waiting she remembered she forgot her mobile in her room.

When she retrieved it there was someone at the door she didn't recognized. It looked like a man figure

covered in black. Before she could call for help she also remembered him hitting her on the head with

something hard before getting knocked out. She woke up to a dark room without windows or a hint of

light. She is on a chair with her hands tied behind the chair with a thick rope which is literally going

cutting through her wrists. Also, her feet are tied, but not as tight as the ones on her wrists. When she

tried to yell for help something resisted her to be able to talk well. In her mouth was what looked like a

red and white sock. After a couple of minutes someone walked into the room.

"See you finally awake Ruby," a man with a deep voice said.

"Who are you? Ruby tried to speak, but the sock was making it hard to hear her clearly.

"Did you ask you I am?" The man asked." I am...

_**Next time: Who kidnapped Ruby? Why did he take her and what does he want from her? Will he family and friends be able to find her in time?**_


	7. Gone

_**Old Cabin**_

"Did you ask who I am?" The man asked."I am Grant Jr. I am the son of grant. The guy your

grandfather killed and left my family and I alone without a father.

Ruby was in awe. "As in my father Grant?"

"No duh captian obvious."

He turned on the light. To Ruby he was suprisingly young. He looked between 19 and 25 with

nice physical features.

"What do you want with me?" Ruby asked.

"To kill your mother for the pain she caused my family and I."

"But she didn't kill your father. What do you want with her?

"I want to kill her to make you suffer. To let you feel what it is like to lose someone you

love!"

"Yournot going to get away with this." Ruby cried.

"Your not going to get away with this," he imitated/mocked Ruby. "Everyone says that, and I

can get away with anything, just like my father. I can do all of the things he did including what

he did to your mother." He laughed leaving the room.

While he was gone Ruby was thinking of what he said until she realized that something was

lighting up in her pocket.

"My moblie" Ruby whispered. She was able to get it out enought to see that she had 7

voicemails.

_**Brax's Place**_

"Brax what if she isn't ok," Charlie said hugging Brax.

"She's a smart girl. She'll figure out what to do. You know why?" Brax asked.

"Why?"

"Cause she has a cop as a mother and friends that will kill the person who is behind this all."

"It's true," Casey said sitting next to Heath and April.

After Casey's comment Charlie's phone rang. She didn't recognize the number. She answered

it.

"Hello?"

_**Nexttime: Who is on the phone with Charlie?Something happens to Ruby.**_

_**Please review and if you guys have ideas or suggestions please PM me. Thanks**_


	8. The Call

Ruby answered back "Charlie! Please help me!

"Ruby!Ruby! Where are you? Are you okay?" Charlie asked worriedly, but the interrupted by a

voice of a man talking on the other end of the line.

You won't be able to see you precious daughter again unless you listen and do as I say." A man

in the background said.

"Who are you? What do you want with Ruby? Please don't hurt her, please," Charlie pleaded.

All the others could do were listen. Since the phone was on speaker,they were hearing Ruby's

cries for help made Charlie and April cry, but for the Braxtons, the anger kept growing inside of

them.

"I want to see Ruby!" Charlie said.

"I'll make you a deal. I will let you see your daughter Ruby for 7 minutes on Facetime and that is

it." He said in a serious tone.

Before Charlie could ask him what he wanted in return, he hung up.

_**Old Cabin**_

"Well, well, well Ruby, your going to be able to see your mum. It could be your last time you

see her, so make it worth it and special." Grant Jr. smirked as Ruby's face looked full of fear

and worry.

Ruby was scared, but was thinking about what Grant doing holding a large bucket with

water in his hand. Grant saw this and said "This is my end of the bargain. I'm going to torchure

you and show Charlie the pain of torchering a person,especially blood related."

Ruby now knew where this was headed and wanted it to end. That is when she noticed how

fuzzy everthing in front of her looked and that she is dizzy, which most likely was because she

didn't eat anything and her blood/sugar levels are low.

_**Brax's Place**_

In the house everything and everyone were silent. Every since all of them heard the coversation

on the phone call, they've been trying to figure out what he wants in return for the bargain. The

silence was soon broken by a knock on the door. Casey went to open the door and saw

Officer Watson at the door.

"May I come in?" She asked looking at everyone's faces.

"Sure," Casey replied.

"We haven't been able to get a lead on who kidnapped Ruby yet."

She was then interrupted by Charlie,"The guy who took Ruby called and said I could see her.

He will put her on Facetime, and we don't know what he want in return..

"I have to call some more cops and have them come see the video chat and try to locate where

the mobile is being used. Watson said in a cop tone.

_**Next time: Ruby's torchure begins. They find out who took Ruby. Will they get to **_

_**Ruby in time?**_

_**Please if anyone has any suggestions or ideas PM me. Don't forget to review. =)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Brax's Place**_

_**Charlie's POV**_

My phone began to ring I looked around to see everyone's face and wondering if my facial

expression looked like theirs. More cops have arrived. What if Ruby is hurt or even worse.

"Charlie, you can answer it now. Everything's connected," said Watson, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I tapped the green answer button without heisitating. It felt like an hour while it was connecting.

Then there I saw Ruby's face. She looked so pale and fragile, I was caught in the moment, speechless.

"Mum," I heard Ruby's frail voice say.

"I'm here,"I replied.

She has barely called me mum since she found out I was her mother. A man appeared n front of the camera. He looked young, but a bit older than Ruby.

"Hi. I haven't truly introduced myself yet." The man spoke, "I'm Grant Jr. Does that name ring a bell?

I am in utter shock. I see his face and realized his features and voice are familiar.

"Oh my gosh."

"You know him," Brax said confused,but I couldn't reply.


End file.
